A Student's Destiny
by GarekiKun
Summary: Eren is a young highschooler who is in desperate need of some tutoring in his studies. When a program for students who need tutoring appears, Eren takes the opportunity very quickly. His tutor's name is Levi, a senior student that he's heard a lot about but never knew who he was until now. The two develop a strong relationship seemingly quickly but they have their reasons.
1. Help Is On The Way

Entering the school, I frowned at the ground, refusing to look up. In my hand I held yet another test marked with a big, fat, red F. I don't know what I'm going to do, this was the fourth one this year, all in the same class! If I don't get a tutor or something soon then I'm going to end up having to redo this year and I am not willing to do that! I dislike it enough already, having to wake up early every morning to get on the bus filled with loud, obnoxious people. I don't understand how people can be so energetic in the morning, beats me, must be what they eat for breakfast. The morning bus ride isn't even the worst part! Having to go into a crowded place filled with even more noise and then being forced to sit at a desk all day only starts the torture before the annoying sound of a teachers voice adds to that pain. Do I look like I want to listen to you ramble on about whatever you want to teach me? No, not really besides you've probably already taught that lesson six other times. It doesn't get better after that, oh no, that'd be far too generous, after all energy has been sucked from my body and I wonder why I even try to try, do I get a measly excuse of a break before having to go through the class torture for another couple of hours. Going home should be the time where you sit and relax, forget that the next day you probably have to go to school again, but that is, once again, far too generous. They just have to give out homework. If it was just a little bit that'd be okay but it's not, it's this huge pile of work that will take you multiple days. It never ends, I swear.

As I walked through the hall, wondering why I was being forced to come here, I crumpled the test in my hand keeping my fist balled up as I approached my locker. Arriving at my locker I opened it, tossed my failure inside then slamming it shut, accidentally drawing the attention of someone that I really didn't want to deal with.

Something I forgot to mention about my dislike towards school. There's this guy, Jean Kirstein, he's a total ass. I have done absolutely nothing to the guy and he has to have a spaz about everything I do. He has a small group of friends, I wouldn't even call them friends, they're more like his minions if I were to be completely honest.

"Yo, failure. What do you think you're doing disturbing me? ha?" He walked up to me and grabbed me by the shirt.

"Fuck off horseface." He snarled at the nickname and threw me up against a locker, getting in my face. Man does his breath stink!

"What did you call me?" With each word spit hit me in the face and I couldn't help but cringe at how disgusting it felt.

"You heard me. Now would you kindly fuck off, I don't want to be late for class, unlike some people I give a shit about school." He let go of my shirt and backed off, his minions growling monstrously at me.

Mocking them, I jumped at them and growled ferociously, laughing as they all rolled their eyes. As I was walking away though, Jean couldn't just leave it at that, he had to try to continue his bullshit, "Doesn't seem like you care, with all those F's…or maybe it's because you are just that stupid." Piece of shit. I turned around and punched him in the mouth, no hesitation. It startled both him and his buds giving me enough time to make a run for it. They all yelled after me, chasing me down the hall. I made it to my classroom and luckily the teacher was there so that they couldn't do anything to me, at least not while I was in here anyway. I'll just have to keep my guard up outside of class, that's for damn sure.

The boys were quickly shooed out of the classroom by Mr. Erwin, who sent me to my seat. His massive eyebrows were furrowed as he frowned at me, obviously realising what had happened but choosing not to deal with it.

~~TimeSkip~~

When the day was finally over, I rushed out of the classroom and down the hall. I was constantly looking back worried I may run into Jean and his crew, causing me to crash into a wall straight ahead. I fell backward onto the cement floor, rubbing my forehead as it stung. When I looked up, I was actually happy that I had run into this wall. There was a poster for students who needed a tutor. I stood up and read the poster quietly to myself, "Greetings fellow students. We seniors here would like to help you. Each one of us has very high marks so we can assure you that you are in good hands. If you're interested in having one of us as a tutor then come to the activity room at the end of the day and let us know why you are here. Hope to see you there~"

I turned around and ran in the direction of the activity room, arriving quickly. When I entered, there were pairs of students talking all over the room. There was one student however that was standing by himself. Naturally I assumed he was one of the seniors so I approached him, "Hey, I saw your poster thing in the hall, how I found it is kind of a funny story but uhm…" "You look like you need a tutor, what's your name?" I looked at the senior who held made the rude comment, "Eren Jaeger." "Well, since I need to get home and take a shit, we'll meet here tomorrow at lunch."


	2. Oh Sh t

I flopped down on my couch and thought about the guy that was to be my tutor, he sure was something else. Did he really need to tell me that he needed to take a shit? Like come on, seriously man do you think that information was something I needed? Oh well, atleast I have a tutor now and that's all that matters. Even if he ends up being someone jackass who doesn't care about my personal feelings, as long as it helps me with my marks, I can deal with him. If this tutoring stuff doesn't work for me then I don't know what will. I'd be completely and totally screwed, stuck in an eternal loop of highschool, never getting to move on in my life. I can't handle getting F's anymore, it's seriously heartbreaking, just the thought of failing and having to return here for another repeat of the same year and maybe even another year after that. A shiver of distaste travelled through my body.

~~TimeSkip to the next day~~

Today I had more of a reason to go to school, but still it wasn't somewhere I wanted to go no matter what event was taking place. Today's event for me is that I get to formally meet my tutor and start working towards my academic success. Sadly for me, any day that something good was going to happen, it had to be counteracted by something bad. That something bad just happened to be walking this way right now, looking like an over-groomed horse.

"Hey, I'm glad I ran into you this morning. We have some unfinished business, don't we, Jaeger?" I rolled my eyes and tried to walk away but Jean had other plans and grabbed my backpack, pulling me outside into the field.

"What the hell man? Can you just fuck off?" A sharp pain shot through my body as the force from being thrown onto the hard ground pushed the air from my lungs.

"You punched me in the face, I'm just paying you back for your generosity." He balled up his fist as a nasty smirk covered his face. Before I could do anything to stop him, he acted.

His fist met my face, the sound of his knuckles breaking the skin on my cheek loud in my ears. I had only punched him once but he wasn't done. He punched me over and over, blood spewing from my lip and nose. My eye swollen shut and most likely blackened. I tried to fight back, getting in a kick or a punch here and there, he decided then that straddling me while his minions held my limbs was best for my beating. My body giving up, my eyes starting to lose focus, I heard 'oh shit' from one of the guys before they had run away. Weight was then removed from my body and new pain stopped coming. Before I lost full consciousness however, I was lifted into someone's small yet strong arms.


	3. The Levi Ackerman!

My eyes fluttered open slowly, groggily. I realized that I was lying in a hard bed, the walls surrounding me covered in posters. "Oh, Eren you're awake. That's good. How do you feel?" A female voice startled me, so I jumped, sitting up but being stopped quickly when there was a sharp pain in my side. I fell back down onto the bed groaning, "Yea…who are you? Where am I?" She giggled warmly, coming into view.

She had ginger hair and calming amber eyes. "Oh, I'm Petra, the school nurse." I nodded.

"So I'm…" I looked around figuring I was in one of the sick rooms.

"Yea, Levi brought you here, said something about Jean beating you up." She sighed, "He sure is trouble, isn't he?" I nodded, never agreeing with something more in my life.

"Wait…Levi Ackerman? _The_ Levi Ackerman?"

"Yea, I think so…"

"He is the one who has never gotten less than a perfect score on any of his work? He's the same one that is supposedly really scary and cares about only himself and is extremely rude? Is he really a loner?"

"He cared enough to bring you here, and scare away those guys beating you up. I'm pretty sure he also has a couple friends. Hanji and Erwin I think are their names." I thought about that for a moment. Maybe all the things said about him aren't true…

I wonder what he looks like, when I imagine what this legendary student must look like, I see a tall man with dark eyes and dark hair. Some weird hairstyle that covers half his face or maybe it's shaved? Is he mean for real?

"What does Levi look like?" I heard an 'ahem' and looked at the door that had a short man standing in it.


	4. Meeting Him

He was the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life. His black undercut style hair looked softer than silk, the creases around his eyes brought attention to the grey of his irises. His clothes were casually stylish consisting of a white long sleeve that had the smallest type of V neck line. His pants were black jeans that fit snuggly to his legs but not tight to the point they stuck to him. The shirt showed of slight contours of muscle beneath. The hand that leaned against the door looked small yet strong, his skin like porcelain. I only noticed the straight line his lips rested in when they started to move,

"Oi, brat. You okay?" His voice was oh so smooth, a sound that reminded me of velvet,

"I think so…why'd you call me a brat?"

"Because you are one. Getting into a fight and then not being able to show up to our scheduled meeting."

Meeting? What meeting? I thought for a moment before I remembered that I was supposed to meet the senior that was generously going to be my tutor.

"So you must be my tutor then?" he nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you trouble, I-" I stopped when he raised his hand and walked to my bedside. He was even more beautiful up close. I felt my cheeks heat up,

"Yea, your name is Eren Jaeger right?" I nodded, "I'm Levi, nice to meet you I guess." He stuck out his hand and I took it, shaking it. It was cold but held a certain warmth to it that I couldn't quite explain.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled, though his emotionless demeanor remained the same.

When we let go of each other's hand, it took a second for my brain to grasp what this guy's name was…Levi. Levi. Levi…Levi?!

"W-wait, are you _the_ Levi?" he rolled his eyes at me and sighed,

"Yea, I suppose you could say that. I don't get why I'm thrown up on such a high pedestal, pretty shitty if you ask me. It's especially shitty when I can't stand people and all they do is swarm me." I smiled at him,

"Well, if it makes you feel better I'll just treat you like Levi and not some mystical being or whatever." He looked at me with an eyebrow raised,

"Sure, kid." He turned to leave the room, I couldn't help but let my eyes check out his back side, damn he had a nice figure and damn his ass was lovely, "Meet me at the tree in the front after school, we'll have to start what we didn't get to ever begin earlier." The sound of shoes got farther away, he was out of sight.

"He's something else, isn't he?" I nodded at Petra's words, "I'd enjoy being his friend or something but he doesn't like to get close to people, clearly. You're super lucky Eren!" She looked at me for a moment and then blushed, "It'd be super cute if you guys became boyfriends." She giggled then randomly pinched my cheeks.

"I don't think that'll happen Petra, he doesn't seem the type to be gay…"

"I'm sure you could turn him. You're quite the good looking guy even with your face all beat up," The blush on her cheeks returned and she looked at the floor mumbling slightly, "And you also have a nice body. Sorry I had to lift your shirt because you were bleeding." I looked at my shirt and sure enough there was blood staining it.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not really ashamed or anything." She looked at me and smiled.

"Though I don't know you very well I'm sure you have a really sweet personality." It was my turn to blush. In my entire life, I've rarely gotten compliments, so it was nice to get so many from someone.

"Thank you." She smiled and nodded.

~~little time skip~~

After Petra finally finished changing my bandages, I left the sick room and found my way to the tree at the front. To my surprise, Levi was already there, waiting for me.

"You're late brat." I frowned at the nickname as I stopped in front of him, realizing that he was quite a bit shorter than me.

"Sorry, Petra refused to let me leave until she changed my bandages. For whatever reason, my cuts are still bleeding. And I'm not a brat."

"Did she put proper care into cleaning the wound?" I shrugged my shoulders, completely ignoring my last comment.

"I don't know, I stopped paying attention after a while. I think she just put the bandage on because I was trying to get her to hurry up." I had my hand on my chin as I tried to remember.

"Tch. Typical airheaded nurse. No wonder it's still bleeding, come on, I'll fix the job she did improperly."

I blushed, usually I don't get nervous or shy about anything but when a beautiful stranger tells you he's going to pretty much rub ointment on your body that's a little much for me…I blushed even harder when I noticed just how wrong that could be taken. "You don't have to, really, I'm sure she probably did her job and I just don't remember."

"I'm not gonna take any chances, I have to use my time to tutor you so I'd rather not have it wasted while you get sick or some shit." I nodded when I realized I probably wasn't going to be able to win in an argument against him.

I followed behind him as we walked to his house. It wasn't too far from the school but it was far enough that I was getting bored of walking about three quarters of the way there. I decided to keep my mouth shut so that I didn't bother him, continuing to walk in silence behind the shorter male.

Finally arriving at his house, we went inside. It looked like a nice place but I didn't have time to explore because I was dragged up to what I presumed to be his room. It was very clean, spotless to be exact. His walls were a lovely blue color, with shelves attached to them filled with books. His bed wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. His bed was neatly made, a white blanket smoothed over, black pillows peeking out. I put my bag on the floor in the corner and went to sit on his bed before I was stopped,

"You will not sit there until you are clean, understood? I put my hands up in defense and stepped back, "Take off those clothes, I'll wash them for you. Go into the bathroom straight down the hall and wait for me, I'll grab what we'll need to get those injuries properly dealt with." I blushed,

"Uhm…do I have to get completely naked?"

"Yes."


	5. Embarrassment

"What for?" Eren whined, hoping to at least keep his boxers on.

 _It's one thing to be naked for a doctor cleansing your wounds, but for a really attractive senior that is your tutor and it's also your first meeting, that's completely different,_ Eren thought to himself.

"Just take off the clothes, brat. Otherwise I'll do it for you." The deep voice of the senior tutor was muffled by the door. There was a clatter of stuff, followed by a string of swears before silence took over again.

Eren started with his shirt, slowly lifting it over his head, not bothering to fold it he tossed it blindly onto the counter. He undid his jeans, stopping when his hands slid under the waistband.

"Tch. I was in there for a good 10 minutes, does it always take you this long to get naked? I'm sure if I were your girlfriend you'd have been stripped hours ago." Eren blushed as thoughts of Levi being his ' _girlfriend'_ filled his head.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Eren said quietly, dropping his pants and kicking them away.

"Hurry up, brat." Levi placed the neatly folded towel and supplies on the lid of the toilet, "I'd like to get started with my actual job." The water of the tub didn't cover up the irritation in his voice,

"If it means anything, I didn't ask for this. You're insisting that you do this." He flung off his socks and removed his boxers reluctantly, covering his junk with his hands.

Levi found that action to be amusing, "Get over here and sit on the edge of the tub.

"But the ban-" Levi cut him off with a raise of his hand.

The brunette sat on the edge, gasping at the cool material against his bare ass.

Levi removed the dirtied bandages from Eren's tan body, wondering if that really was a tan or if it was just dirt considering the boy was caked in dirt and blood.

"Least she could've done is wiped the blood from your face and body."

"She cleaned the blood from my body, but it was still bleeding. Why are you doing this any way? I'm old enough to clean myself ya'know, Levi."

Levi said nothing as he turned to grab the cloth and a bottle of antibacterial soap from the collection of stuff on the toilet lid.

After dipping the cloth in the steaming water, and lathering the soap, Levi kneeled so he could see Eren's filthy face. Gently he took the cloth and wiped away a streak of dirt, revealing that Eren was indeed tan. Eren's eyes were closed as the warm cloth continued to cleanse him of dirt and dried blood. When the cloth left his face, he opened his eyes watching Levi rinse the brown and red from the cloth.

The cloth travelled to his neck, then over each arm, hand and finger making sure each and every speck of dirt was gone. As the other started to clean his chest, his cheeks gained a pink tint. The lower the cloth went, the darker the pink of Eren's face. Levi's face held no expression, complete opposite of Eren, as he got to the place that Eren didn't know he could control in this situation.

Levi dipped the cloth in the water, the water splashing back into the tub making Eren jump. The small hands of the other pried open his legs, their eyes meeting. Levi's weren't emotionless anymore but full of mischief as he looked up at Eren's blushing face. Instead of the cloth, Levi decided that his mouth was a better option for this specific part of his body.

"Jaeger," Levi looked up at Eren who was looking at the wall to his left, "How horny can you be? I haven't even touched it and it's hard." Levi clicked his tongue, skipping over that part, cleaning dirt from everywhere else.

Levi stood up and tossed some grey sweat pants at him telling him to put those on and come to his room. Eren nodded at the empty room, his face burning hotter than fire.

After calming myself down with thoughts of my sister, and putting on the pants he gave me, I was now laying on my back with my senior straddling me as he put a cold creamy substance on the large gashes in my skin. It stung as the dirt and germs were being cleansed, and when I say stung I mean it stung.

I whined but was continuously ignored as Levi didn't stop adding more of the cold cream.

After what felt like hours of embarrassment, the bandages were on and we now sat next to each other in silence. By in silence I mean I was sitting there and couldn't make myself talk, and Levi had given up trying to have a conversation with me.

"It's not the end of the world, brat. I'm not going to tell anyone about the shit that happened so you can stop being an idiot."

"I-it's not that, I uh…I should be getting home.." Levi stood up and stretched, his shirt riding up slightly revealing some more of his beautiful pale skin.

"Alright, this isn't the best neighbourhood so I'll walk you home." I shook my head, quickly refusing,

"You don't have to worry about me, I can-"

"I'm walking you home, brat."


	6. What is With Me?

It's been about a month since Levi and I have started our tutoring sessions, and my marks have improved quite a bit. I'm so glad I ran into that poster. It's now the beginning of December and it's starting to get colder, which is quite annoying but what are coats and mittens for, am I right? I threw on a green coat and black mittens, adjusting my beanie so it looked good as I ran out the door on my way to Levi's house.

Nothing really interesting has happened since that time I got a hard on while he cleaned up my wounds. He never mentioned it or made fun of me for it, thankfully. Though, since then, I've found myself looking at Levi in a different light, sure I thought he was attractive the first time we met but I didn't notice the little things like the way his eyes have a certain sparkle to them or how his cruelty somehow isn't cruel. Maybe that's just with me, I'm not quite sure. I often find myself staring at him, watching him work and noticing how soft his skin and lips look. When he leans over me to look at a question and show me how to do it, the closeness of our bodies, even though it means nothing, makes me blush, and my heart race. So in the end, I guess you could say I was starting to like Levi. I highly doubt it will become anything more than one-sided though, he seems the type that will be successful with a wonderful wife and a good job, not the type to be gay, even in the slightest. Especially not the type to be gay for some moron like me.

Arriving at Levi's door, I put on a smile as if I were never thinking such sad thoughts. I guess I like Levi more than I thought. When he opened the door, he greeted me with a small 'hello, brat' and moved aside so I could step in the house.

After taking off my winter wear, I stepped inside the house and followed him up to his room, where we always had our sessions.

~~time skip about an hour later~~

The temperature in Levi's house was very low, how he could tolerate it was beyond me, he was wearing a thick hoodie and black sweat pants which may be why. I was only wearing a thin black sweater and dark blue skinny jeans. I didn't want to complain but I guess my shivering gave it away, when Levi looked at me after I had ignored a question he asked when I was lost in thought.

"Is there something wrong, Jaeger?" I shook my head,

"No, sorry just a little tired." I faked a yawn and leaned my head on my crossed arms on the desk.

I heard a 'tch' sound before he got up and left the room. I wondered if I had done something to annoy him, but when he returned with a blanket that seemed a little too big for him to hold in his arms, I guess he had figured out I was cold.

"It's cold in here. I can never get the heat to work in here no matter how much I hate the cold. I have a limited supply of blankets, since I live alone, so we'll have to share it." He tossed the blanket at me and cleaned up all the books and writing utensils off the table, "I think we've done enough learning for today, do you want to watch a movie or something?" Well this certainly was unexpected.

"Uhm, Levi? Is something wrong with you?" he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest,

"No, I just thought that since we have to spend so much time together anyway, we may as well take a break." Levi blushed, which was absolutely adorable.

"Levi, why are you blushing?"

"I am not. I don't blush." He turned his back to me.

I smiled to myself and took the opportunity to wrap my arms around him and pull him close to my body. I heard his gasp, not expecting me to do that.

"What do you think you're doing, brat?" I giggled in his ear, feeling his body calm down and mold freely with mine.

"You're adorable Levi, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to hug you. I like you, Levi." My smile quickly faded from my face and I let go immediately after I realized what I had just said.

One look at his shocked face, and I was out of there before I could humiliate myself any more than I already had.


	7. Well Sh t

I waited patiently for the brat to show up, he still had ten minute to get here before he was late but still. I was surprised at how fast this idiot had improved his work, but then again, I am the one tutoring him. A knock on the door startled me, I jumped up instead of standing up calmly because of that. I scurried over to the door while excitement filled my stomach upon opening the door and spotting the brunette. His face was flushed from the cold and his face was halfway hidden in his coat collar. I stepped out of the way, giving a small 'hello, brat' as he walked in and began removing his winter clothes. I walked up the stairs, knowing he would follow.

We sat quietly across from each other, as he filled out a paper I had given him for practice. I glanced up at him, noticing he was shivering gently, "Is there something wrong, Jaeger?" he shook his head,

"No, sorry just a little tired." His fake yawn made me roll my eyes

Clicking my tongue, I got up and made my way to the linen closet , grabbing a large blanket. Fucking blanket was huge.

"It's cold in here, I can never get the heat to work properly in here no matter how much I hate the cold. I have a limited supply of blankets, since I live alone, so we'll have to share." I gestyred towards the blanket I tossed at him.

I cleared up all the mess on the desk, chuckling at how the blanket seemed to gobble even the too-fucking tall kid.

"I think we've done enough learning for today, do you want to watch a movie or something?" His cheeks became dusted with pink.

"Uhm, Levi? Is there something wrong with you?" I rolled my eyes at his idiotic assumption.

"No, I just thought that since we have to spend so much time together, we may as well take a break." I felt my face heat up, thinking about the stupid excuse I just used. My actual thoughts were leaning towards cuddling with the brat who was too adorable for his own good.

"Levi, why are you blushing?" Shitty brat.

"I am not, I don't blush." I turned my back to him so he couldn't see my blushing face anymore.

It was startling, having two long arms wrap around your waist and pull you against a warm, incredibly attractive body. It was even the warmth or the attractiveness of the brat that made my heart rate speed up, it was the fact that it was who it was that had his arms around me and his chin resting on my shoulder. I guess he found it funny when I gasped, his low chuckle was right in my ear.

My face was probably redder than a tomato right now.

"What do you think you're doing, brat?"

As he spoke into my ear, his warm breath brushing against my neck sent tingles through my body, "You're so adorable Levi, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to hug you. I like you, Levi." The way my name rolled so smoothly off his tongue was almost too much for me to handle.

I was enjoying the feeling of him so much, I never wanted him to let go but life didn't seem to enjoy the way I wanted it to go. Eren roughly pulled away and his expression of fear and sadness were the last I saw before he had disappeared.

"…Eren…"


	8. Whispers

So fucking stupid! I can't believe I let that slip~ any hope to become his friends or anything at all was just crushed. If the look on his face wasn't enough to prove that then I don't know what was.

I haven't known Levi for very long, but whenever I'm with him, there's this sense of comfort. A sense that we belong together, that we were meant to be. I know that Levi has his titles and everything, but I don't see him any other way than an ordinary student that I love being around. He has his rude tendencies and often shit jokes..he also likes to call me a brat, which for some reason I enjoy, but that's just part of him and his amazing self.

It was then that realization hit, as tears I hadn't noticed until now began to roll down my cheeks, I had one thought. I wanted him. I wanted Levi all to myself, and I wouldn't give up so easily. I already gave up though, the second I ran out that door without explanation. I should go back and explain, tell him what I meant, let him talk too, figure-

"…Eren…" That voice, that deep voice that was so harsh, also kind and caring. My senior stood before me, hands on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Levi. What are you doing here?" He clicked his tongue, taking hold of my arm and dragging me in the direction towards his house.

"For one, It's freezing and I don't want your death on my hands, and for another, it isn't fair to say such things and then run off like that. You really scared me, and ruined the moment." He laughed dryly as we continued down the sidewalk.

I blushed thinking about how he said I ruined the moment, my blush darkened upon seeing his hand on my arm. Any touch or chance to be close to Levi, made my cheeks heat and my heart race.

We arrived at his house in a matter of minutes, upon entering I removed my boots and coat and couldn't stop myself when I reached for Levi and pulled him to me in a warm hug.

"Oi, shithead, let go." I giggled as he struggled to get free, having not finished taking his coat off.

I listened to him after squeezing him for a couple more seconds, watching as he removed his coat. Silently he walked into the living room, and I followed behind, secretly taking a look at his glorious ass, but he didn't have to know that. Quietly, I snuck behind him and pulled him into my lap on the couch. The manly yelp that left his lips was extremely cute and I couldn't help myself from pulling him as close as I could to my body. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and into his ear I whispered once more how I felt,

"I like you Levi. Hell, I may even love you."


	9. Fill Me In

"Eren, do you really feel that way?" Levi leaned into the warmth of the boy holding him in his lap.

Eren's answer was a warm giggle and kisses he peppered on Levi's neck and shoulder. Levi wasn't fully satisfied with that answer though, wanting full confirmation in words, "Oi, that's not an answer!" The brunette stopped nibbling on his ear, kissing it before turning Levi so he was facing him, still in his lap.

"Yes Levi, I really feel that way." Eren's smile made Levi's heart flutter, his cheeks heat up and his lips turn up into a rare smile, "Gosh you're adorable!"

Levi couldn't handle it anymore, grabbing the sides of the brunette's face, he connected their lips. It was innocent filled with many emotions. It was brief, a way to show how much love and happiness he felt. For a few moments after, both males simply stared at each other.

"I love you too, Eren." Said boy's cheeks darkened, going from a light pink to a crimson rose color.

He couldn't find words to express how much that meant to him, deciding a tight hug would better express his feelings.

"L-Levi, will-will you be my boyfriend?" Although Eren couldn't see it, the raven's smile spread across his face. He was overjoyed.

"Of course, Eren. I would be honoured to be your boyfriend and have you as mine." Their arms wrapped tighter around each other, not wanting to let go.

Their wishes however, were not granted when a loud knock was heard but given no chance to be opened before it was thrown open and a loud cackle filled the house.

They hadn't enough time to move, the cackling brown haired woman entering into the living room. She stopped and stared at the two males on the couch embracing. Behind the brown-haired woman, a tall blond man with massive eyebrows appeared.

"OOhh~ Levi! What do we have here?" Her glasses had a glare, causing her expression to look slightly evil

Levi quickly recovered from the shock and moved away from Eren, "What the fuck are you doing here Shitty Glasses, no one invited you!"

"I invited myself." Levi rolled his eyes at her annoyance, "Erwin and I decided to drop in and meet this Eren Jaeger kid you never shut up about." Erwin looked down at her in surprise, side stepping to make his presence more known,

"I was dragged here, if that's any consolation. Hanji insisted. She even threatened to do an experiment and shave off my eyebrows and take note of how long it took until they grew back. I am not about to have that happen, these eyebrows are my treasures!" He petted his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Oh hush, you totally wanted to meet him, don't lie."

"I didn't really care that much, I just didn't want to risk my eyebrows."

"Oh you and your eyebrows, don't-"

"Shut up both of you. Did you not learn manners?"

Hanji completely ignored Levi's complaints as she ran over to Eren, pulling on his cheeks, "Is this him?" Levi rolled his eyes accenting it with a 'tch.' She looked at Eren, "Are you Eren?" He nodded slightly, trying to spare his cheeks that were still in her hands.

She continued to pull on his cheeks, made him stand up and do a spin and even lifted his shirt. Eren blushed, quickly pulling his shirt back down. Levi had looked at his tanned stomach and was sporting a lovely smirk.

"Did you know Levi talks about you all the time? Even before he started tutoring you! He totally-"

"That's enough Shitty Glasses!" Levi cut her off, trying to stop her from blabbing things that shouldn't be blabbed.

"I knew it!" Erwin mumbled triumphantly to himself.

"He told us before he did it." A small 'oh yea' was heard from him. "However, he didn't think it would actually work out this nicely." Eren looked between them all, completely confused.

"Ah Eren, you seem confused. I'm sure if you ask Levi, he'd be glad to fill you in!" Her lips were turned up in an evil grin.

Before anyone had the chance to reply, she grabbed Erwin and the two vanished out the door. Eren looked to Levi, a little hopeful he could get an explanation and not be left confused.

"So…um…Levi, care to fill me in?"


	10. Explanation

Levi sighed annoyed that Hanji had put him in this position, though it was what was to be expected from Hanji.

"I've been keeping an eye on you. It wasn't for any creepy reason, so don't look at me like I'm a talking shit. First time I saw you, I was amazed by your eyes, though I only caught a glimpse. I got to know a little bit about you by hanging around near you and your group of friends, listening to what you guys talked about. One day , I saw Jean making fun of you for failing. That's when I got the idiot to start a tutoring program, hoping that you would join and I'd be able to get closer to you."

Eren sat there not knowing whether to be flattered or disturbed as Levi told him this.

"I even went as far as turning away other students, waiting with high hopes for you to show your face and ask for a tutor. That is why I was the only open tutor, if you took notice in that."

"You really went that far without knowing if I would even show up?"

"Yes and I even dealt with Horse-face for you, you. If it weren't for me, you would probably be dead right now." Eren blushed remembering all the events of that day.

"Levi! That was the day you made me get naked! You're a pervert!" He covered his face that was burning at the memory, now knowing that Levi had a crush on him then, made it all the more embarrassing to think that he was not only seen naked covered in filth and cleaned by Levi but that he had gotten a boner in front of him too. _Thankfully he doesn't know the reason behind that boner,_ Eren thought to himself.

"That may be true, but it was because you were filthy and needed proper attention that that shitty nurse failed to give you, even though it was her job. I did make sure to get a good look, the view was nice, I'll admit that."

Eren's face was hidden in his hands, his knees pulled up to his chest on the couch. Levi walked over to him, gently pulling his legs off the couch and onto the floor. He kneeled on the ground in front of his new blushing boyfriend.

"Eren," his small pale hands took a hold of Eren's tanned ones, removing them from his face, not letting go when they were in his lap though.

The brunette looked at their hands, avoiding Levi's gaze, "Look at me, Eren."

He glanced up catching Levi's warm, loving gaze. The raven let go of one of Eren's hands, moving to caress the heated cheek of his love. "I love you Eren." He smiled warmly, looking up at Eren, "Oi, you wanna watch that movie now?" Levi stood up, going upstairs to his room to retrieve the oversized blanket that was forgotten earlier.

When he got back downstairs, Eren was no longer on the couch, in fact he wasn't in sight at all. "Where the fuck are you, brat?"

"Right here, Levi." His voice filled Levi's ear as he snuck up behind him yet again.

Eren wrapped his arms around his waist and began dusting butterfly kisses over Levi's neck. Levi groaned when the butterfly kisses turned into nibbles, his tongue lapping at the reddened flesh. One of Eren's hands slipped up Levi's shirt to rest on his hip, caressing it slowly with his thumb.

"Eren, what are you doing?" Eren hummed against his neck, kissing harder.

Levi leaned his head to the side, loving what Eren was doing but still wanting to watch a movie and cuddle with his boyfriend. Being so close to the other's body, Levi could feel Eren's excitement poking him in the back. "Oi, brat, calm yourself." The brunette groaned in disagreement at Levi's comment.

Levi rolled his eyes, not wanting to get too caught up in the actions he'd wanted to act out for a long time, so he stepped on Eren's foot, making the boy let go with a whine of Levi's name.

"I thought we were going to watch a movie." Eren nodded, though he really wanted to continue what he was doing with Levi, but cuddling with him sounded just as good. He smiled and sat down on the couch, leaving room for Levi to sit beside him.

"Yea, let's do it!"

Levi bent down and picked up the blanket he hadn't realized he had dropped, walking over to the couch and sitting as close to Eren as he could without sitting on him.

The two got comfy cuddled up together under the over-sized blanket, loving being so close to one another. The movie they put on didn't get much of their attention, both of them having fallen asleep in each other's arms, happily visiting dream land.


	11. Scribbles

"Levi I passed!" Eren announced loudly on Levi's porch.

He was trying to keep quiet until they got into his house but he just couldn't help it, he was so happy.

"That's good." Eren wrapped Levi into a bear hug, squeezing him.

"Thank you so much Levi, if it weren't for you I would've failed. You're the best." Eren pulled away and kissed his cheek, "I love you." Levi opened the door and went inside to hide the growing blush on his cheeks.

After taking off his winter clothes, Levi started to head up the stairs, "Eren, go wait in the living room, I have a gift for you. I just need to go grab it and I'll be right back."

Eren happily skipped over to the couch, flopping down on it dramatically, wondering what Levi's present would be.

Levi didn't take very long to come back down, returning with a notebook in his hand. He sat in front of Eren, in the little space that was left on the couch, "It's not really much but…" He held out the notebook for Eren to take.

He flipped through the pages, taking his time to examine each of the drawings that filled the book, some were of him doing daily activities such as reading, cooking, doing work Levi had given him and cleaning, while others were of them both together, laughing, cuddling, holding hands etcetera. At the end of the book, Eren found that there was a short note,

Dear Eren, I left the last page blank because I want to draw something special and I didn't want to do it without your permission of course. So would you do me the honor? Love, Levi.

"Uhm Levi? What honor?" Levi took the notebook from Eren's hands and placed it on the coffee table in front of him.

"I'd like to draw you naked."

"Levi~ wouldn't that be more of a present for you than me?" Levi shook his head,

"It'd be a present for the both of us." Levi loved it when Eren's blushed, and he always knew just how to make Eren do it, "Strip, and sit on that chair over there."

"Can I keep my pants on at least?" Levi rolled his eyes,

"I guess but at least undo them." Eren stood from the couch and made his way over to the chair Levi told him to sit in.

He took his shirt off, revealing his well-defined tan torso. Levi watched his every move, how his muscles moved beneath his skin as he undid his pants to let the sky blue boxers peek out. His position on the chair was flawless as he sat with his legs open, leaning back casually with a look of ' _You know you want this_ ' on his face.

Levi picked up his notebook and pencil, the sounds of scribbling filling the room as he drew Eren.

"You know, you'd make a wonderful model."

"You'd make a wonderful artist."


	12. Scribbles Continued

"Levi, are you done yet? My body is starting to hurt." Levi placed his notebook down, having finished a while ago but enjoying the view of his sexy boyfriend. He was also trying to get his erection to go away before he got up.

"Why must you whine?" Levi picked the book up and tossed it at Eren's head, hitting him.

"Oww~" Eren rubbed his head and leaned over to pick up the book that had bounced off of him and fallen to the floor.

Flipping to the picture that Levi had just drawn, his eyes widened, it looked exactly like him. He couldn't believe that he had actually pulled off looking sexy though, but then again Levi could have tweaked it so he didn't look so geeky.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's amazing Levi! Where did you learn to draw like this?"

"Self-taught. I want to become an artist so I need to know how to draw so I can have a shot at that."

Eren examined the picture again, not noticing that Levi had gotten up and was kneeled in front of his open legs. Levi quickly got his attention however, when he began to palm him lightly through his pants, "L-Levi?" Levi leaned his cheek against Eren's inner thigh, looking up at him innocently.

"What is it?" Eren shook his head, not wanting to say something that would make the raven stop what he was doing.

The more Levi palmed him, the more obvious it got that Eren was becoming aroused by this, especially when a small moan would meet Levi's ears letting him know he liked it, "Levi~ why are you teasing me?" Levi chuckled,

"You should've gotten completely naked, brat. You should've known that I had ulterior motives this time." He winked at his surprised boyfriend.

"Dammit." Eren mumbled to himself.

Levi stopped what he was doing and stood up, pushing Eren back into the chair and leaning over him. One knee was in between his legs, putting a small amount of pressure on the now obvious erection causing a gasp to fill the otherwise quiet room.

Levi put both hands on Eren's shoulders, and leaned forward connecting their lips in a sensual lip lock. Their lips moved in sync in what seemed like a romantic dance, their movement slowly heating up with each second. Levi was the first to take their kiss to the next level, biting on Eren's bottom lip, opening a new path for his tongue to explore. Their kiss became sloppy as their tongues moved together, saliva dripping down Eren's chin as he moaned into the kiss.

Levi's hands moved down from his shoulders, one resting on his thigh while the other pinched a nipple. Eren pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, his breaths turning into pants and whimpers as Levi teased his body. Levi kissed from the corner of his kiss-swollen lips to the side of his neck, making sure to leave multiple marks.

"Ahh~ Levi, more!" Levi moved his leg that rested in between Eren's to the other side and straddled him, grinding down on Eren's lap causing friction to be felt between both of them.

Levi's lips moved down from Eren's neck to take the place of his fingers over the hardened nipple. Eren's head was now leaned back against the chair causing Levi to chuckle to himself, excited for Eren's reaction to the rest, if his reactions were this intense having only felt the beginning of what Levi was going to do.

Levi got off of Eren and returned to his kneeling position, removing his pants quickly, smirking when the boxers did little to hide the excitement that was hiding in his pants. Eren looked down at Levi when he stopped all the teasing.

"Lev-eh?" Eren's boxers were pulled off in one smooth movement and Levi now nuzzled the erection with his cheek.

"Who knew you'd have such a large package, Eren." Levi purred his name, loving the blush that was present on his boyfriend's cheeks.

"You've seen it before, I don't know why you have to comment on it n-aahh-oh my god." Levi licked from base to tip, loving the reaction he had gotten.

It didn't take long before Levi had taken all of Eren's dick into his mouth and sucked on it as if it were the most delicious candy he had ever tasted. Eren's voice was being muffled by his hand, which Levi would not have. He pulled away and ignored the disappointed look in Eren's eyes

"Why'd you stop?" Levi took Eren's hands in his own, putting them to either side of him.

"You can either put those beside you or in my hair but I will not have you muffling your sexy moans my dear." Eren blushed and put his hands beside him, though when Levi started again, his hands quickly made their way to his hair as his moans and gasps filled the room.

"Ohh~ Levvii~~ ah!" Levi loved the sounds his boyfriend made, they made his own dick throb. "L-Levi, I'm going to-" Eren tried to pull his dick out of Levi's mouth but Levi wasn't having that. He wanted to taste every last drop of cum Eren would kindly give him.

Levi moaned around the dick in his mouth, bringing Eren over the edge, "Levi!" Levi's mouth was filled with warm, creamy cum as he watched his boyfriend's back arch perfectly as he cried out his name.

After swallowing all but a small dribble, Levi panted, trying to catch his breath.

When Eren could breathe again, he quickly picked Levi up into his lap, "Sh-shouldn't I return the favour?" Levi shook his head with a blush

"That won't be necessary." Eren cocked his head,

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing." Levi remembered then that Eren wasn't wearing any pants, "Oi, put your-no wait, let me draw you now." Eren didn't deny him that and sat there, completely naked with messy hair and the obvious hints that he had just been pleasured by his boyfriend.

Levi had fun drawing him. The drawing showed off all the evidence of what he had just done to him, and so did the picture he took on his phone.


End file.
